


the sweeter the sun

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [42]
Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Drabble Collection, F/M, another rarepair from ao3 user seadeepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: It's like Mallory is falling while Coyote is rising, and maybe they’ll meet somewhere in the middle.
Relationships: Coyote Bergstein/Mallory Hanson
Series: OTP Drabble Project [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 4





	the sweeter the sun

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Another one of my bizarre non-canon m/f ships! At least I don't think it's canon, though I'm like a full season behind. That one line in like, the pilot, about how Coyote was yelling about his feelings for Mal? It stuck in my head.
> 
> Title is from "No Plan" by Hozier.

Mallory's marriage falls apart. Juggling four kids on top of her own emotional baggage has never been harder, and she goes from sleek, suburban housewife to manic, frazzled single mom in a matter of weeks. Meanwhile, Coyote parks his miniature house on her curb and attends AA meetings and gets over his heartbreak with shocking maturity. It's like Mallory is falling while Coyote is rising, and maybe they’ll meet somewhere in the middle. Maybe the perennial attraction between them can finally bloom, nourished by a deep affection that stems from many years of dealing with the same wacky family drama.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated! <3


End file.
